


Lavanda y sal

by Erengalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Año 2988 de la Tercera Edad del Sol. La flor más bella de Gondor languidece en Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavanda y sal

Lavanda y sal. Las ropas de la Dama Finduilas siempre olían a lavanda y sal. Parecía como si incluso allí, lejos de las costas de Belfalas, el olor de Dol Amroth no quisiese separarse del de su perfume. Y ese mismo olor, aunque mucho menos intenso, había impregnado sus habitaciones aun cuando hubo abandonado la Ciudad Blanca para siempre.  
Al pequeño Faramir le traía recuerdos de arena blanca y chapuzones en la Bahía del Príncipe, de largos paseos en los que solía terminar dormido en brazos de sus padres y de juegos con sus tíos maternos. Pero, por encima de todo, ese olor lo hacía sentir a salvo.

Había sido cuanto había buscado por los pasillos de la Casa del Rey en la ciudadela de Minas Tirith en aquellos oscuros días. Era primavera, y las flores comenzaban a florecer en los jardines, y el murmullo de las fuentes era claro, y el sol comenzaba a calentar los fríos sillares blancos de la ciudad de los hombres de Númenor. Pero en las dependencias de los Senescales, la flor más bella de la ciudad se marchitaba poco a poco.

Faramir se mordisqueó la yema del pulgar y se asomó tímidamente por la puerta entreabierta de los aposentos de su madre, con el temor pintado en sus ojitos grises. Apenas sí contaba con cinco años y todavía le costaba un poco alcanzar los pomos de las puertas, por lo que agradeció que alguien la hubiese dejado así. El olor familiar de aquellas estancias lo tranquilizó un tanto, aunque el pequeño notaba que había algo extraño en el ambiente. Algo que no sabía qué era, y que no le gustaba nada. Algo que hacía que su madre no estuviese bien.

El infante avanzó despacio, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de la gente mayor que había allí; la rica alfombra que cubría parte del suelo absorbía casi por completo el sonido de sus cortas pisadas. Podía ver el grave gesto de su padre sentado junto al lecho, y la extrema palidez en los rasgos de Finduilas. Sus cabellos oscuros se habían escapado de una larga trenza y se desparramaban por la almohada en una ondulada cascada. Antaño habían brillado, y habían sido suaves como el terciopelo; Faramir lo recordaba muy bien, porque solía cerrar sus deditos sobre alguna de aquellas ondas cuando su madre lo llevaba a dormir siendo él muy pequeño. Denethor tenía una de las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, en un intento inútil por devolverle el calor que hacía semanas la había abandonado; Finduilas parecía dormir, y su rostro se hallaba inclinado hacia la luz que venía de la ventana, pero sus profundas ojeras parecían incluso más oscuras que a la luz del candil. A su lado, el olor a lavanda era más intenso.

Faramir se sintió sobrecogido por la escena y, tragando saliva, fue junto a su padre. Denethor alzó un segundo la vista al ver allí al menor de sus hijos, y lo atrajo hacia sí con un brazo. No quería que los niños viesen a Finduilas en aquel estado, pero era imposible detenerlos: ellos querían ver a su madre, les dejasen o no. Y el pequeño Faramir se parecía tanto a ella… su misma naricita puntiaguda, sus mismos ojos grises como el mar, sus mismos cabellos oscuros… El pequeño de la casa se parecía más a la familia de su madre que a la de Denethor, no cabía duda.

-¿Cómo está mamá? –preguntó Faramir, en un susurro nervioso. Temía despertarla.

-Está durmiendo, Faramir –respondió él, en el mismo tono- ¿Quieres decirle algo?

Denethor soltó un segundo la mano de su esposa, y tomó al pequeño en brazos para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas. Apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla, y devolvió la mirada a los rasgos inmóviles de su esposa. Su pecho apenas sí subía y bajaba con su lenta respiración.

-Pero si está dormida no va a oírme –argumentó el niño. Extendió una de sus regordetas manitas para aferrar el dedo índice de su madre-. Papá, tiene frío.

El Senescal fue a responder, pero en ese preciso momento, Finduilas frunció levemente el ceño. Entornó sus ojos grises y parpadeó un par de veces. La dama flexionó ligeramente los dedos, y acarició la mano de Faramir con débil delicadeza.

-¿Faramir? –lo llamó con voz rota. Abrió un poco más los ojos, animada por la presencia del pequeño.

Denethor aseguró a Faramir en su regazo con un brazo y se inclinó para examinar más de cerca a su esposa. Su frente estaba surcada por mil arrugas de preocupación, y el niño aferró su antebrazo con una manita, con sus pequeños dedos cerrados con fuerza sobre el terciopelo oscuro.

-No hables, mi vida. Guarda tu aliento –dijo en voz muy baja, estirándose para acariciar sus cabellos. Pero Finduilas negó levemente por la cabeza, y agitó ligeramente un brazo.

-No, no… ven, Faramir –pidió en un bajo susurro, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Denethor-. Quiero abrazar a mi niño una úl…

-Finduilas, podrás abrazarlo cuando te recuperes –previendo lo que iba a decir, el Senescal cortó las palabras de su esposa; sin embargo, miró al pequeño sentado en sus rodillas-. ¿Quieres ir con mamá, Faramir?

Con un nudo en la garganta, el niño asintió. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, una parte de él comprendía lo que estaba pasando; pero otra, su naturaleza soñadora, lo llevaba a pensar que su madre sanaría, y que todo sería como era antes. Denethor dejó a su hijo sobre las mantas, y Faramir gateó sobre ellas hasta que pudo cobijarse, hecho un ovillo, bajo el brazo de su madre.

La Dama Finduilas esbozó una dulce sonrisa, y rodeó al niño con un brazo, estrechándolo suavemente contra sí. Se inclinó para besar sus cabellos oscuros, pero el infante no fue consciente de las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas de ella. Faramir le cogió dos dedos con sus manitas, tal y como solía hacer cuando iba a quedarse dormido en sus brazos; poco a poco, sus ojos fueron cerrándose.

-Mamá tiene frío –murmuró, con voz somnolienta. Junto a él, una agotada Finduilas no tardó demasiado en sucumbir al sueño.

Denethor se puso en pie, y una triste sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver a madre e hijo. Eran tan parecidos… Negando levemente con la cabeza, el Senescal cogió un manto de su esposa, azul como el cielo nocturno y repleto de estrellas bordadas en plata, y los cubrió a ambos con él. Observó como el niño soltaba una manita de la de su madre y la cerraba en torno a la tela que quedaba justo debajo de su barbilla.

-Padre –estaba inclinado sobre la cama cuando lo oyó-. ¿Madre está…?

-Acaba de quedarse dormida con Faramir –susurró, haciéndole un gesto al chico para que no hablase muy alto.

Boromir cerró la puerta detrás de él y avanzó hacia su padre. Era un muchacho de unos diez años, delgado porque nunca sabía cuándo sentarse a descansar, y alto para su edad. Y aunque físicamente era evidente que él y Faramir eran hermanos, el mayor de los dos se parecía más a Denethor que a Finduilas.

El chico se arrodilló con cuidado al lado del lecho, y tomó una de las manos de Finduilas, frías y débiles entre las suyas. El pulso apenas sí latía en ellas, y la palidez en lasmejillas de su madre era tan acusada que parecía una estatua de alabastro.

-Padre… –dijo en voz baja, alzando la vista hacia la expresión atormentada del Senescal-. ¿Madre va a despertar?

Denethor se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Temblaban.

-No lo sé. Pero si eso ocurre, ni tú ni tu hermano deberíais estar presentes –atajó. No, sus hijos no iban a cargar con esa imagen el resto de sus vidas. No verían a su madre morir. Con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo, el Senescal alzó al menor de sus hijos en brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho-. Dile adiós a Madre, Boromir. Cuida de Faramir. Por favor.

Y había tanto dolor en los ojos del dúnadan que, compungido, el niño se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre la dama Finduilas. Boromir besó sus manos y su frente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso en pie.

-No quiero que la veáis así –a Denethor le costaba encontrar la voz para hablar; le temblaba, en todo caso. Puso al pequeño Faramir en brazos de su hermano con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz-. Cuida de él.

Boromir asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Estrechando a su hermano contra su pecho, el muchacho salió al pasillo, rumbo a los aposentos que ambos compartían.

 

  
*     *     *

 

  
Ésa fue la última vez que Faramir vio a Finduilas de Dol Amroth. Cuando despertó, muchas horas después, y fue corriendo a sus aposentos para verla como todos los días, encontró la ventana abierta, las sábanas estiradas sobre un lecho intacto, y la habitación vacía.

Y aunque una parte de él alcanzaba a comprender que nunca más volvería a ver a su madre, otra se negaba a aceptarlo. Era demasiado pronto, y él era muy pequeño. La necesitaba a su lado. Él, y Boromir, y su padre también. Pero se había marchado, y no iba a volver.

Faramir intentó tragar saliva, a pesar del tremendo nudo que tenía en la garganta, y sintió cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Dio un par de titubeantes pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, y dejó que ese familiar olor, que algún día terminaría por desaparecer de aquellos aposentos, llenase sus sentidos. Y eso lo tranquilizó, y lo hizo sentir a salvo. Era como si ella todavía estuviese allí, con él.

El pequeño se fijó en que alguien había dejado el manto azul con estrellas de plata plegado a los pies de la cama, y alargó una mano para tocar el terciopelo, con cierta timidez. Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pequeños puños, y asió el fardo de tela oscura con ambos brazos para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Faramir acercó su naricilla al tejido: sal y lavanda.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, abrazado al manto y sentado sobre la alfombra, pero cuando abandonó las habitaciones de la Dama Finduilas, seguía estrechándolo contra su pequeño pecho. El infante volvió a secarse las lágrimas y se dirigió con pasos tambaleantes hacia sus propios aposentos; sólo quería dormir y olvidar.

Sin embargo, el ruido de unos pasos le hizo alzar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor. Detrás de él vio a su padre, al señor Denethor. Su mirada atormentada y los rasgos cansados de quien no ha dormido en días lo hacían parecer mucho más viejo de lo que era, y Faramir lo miró con expresión de sorpresa. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él y abrazarse a una de sus piernas, tal y como solía hacer, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Papá… -lo llamó, titubeante. Denethor se giró hacia él e intentó sonreír. Pero luego, su expresión cambió, como si al mirar al chiquillo hubiese visto a un fantasma-. Papá, ¿mamá…?

Pero entonces el odio brilló en los ojos de Denethor, y dirigió una mirada furibunda al pequeño Faramir. Sorprendido y asustado, Faramir tragó saliva. Notó que sus ojos se humedecían, y abrazó con más fuerza el terciopelo estrellado. 


End file.
